A Butt
by sartiebodyshots
Summary: Sam and Artie have sex on Artie's old desk. Smut. Sequel to A But. If you haven't read it it's okay because this is mostly smut


His office is almost empty now. Artie and Sam have already taken most of the boxes down to the moving truck. All that remains is the desk and a couple chairs.

"Excited?" Sam asks.

"Mostly," Artie says, rolling behind his desk. "There are a lot of good memories in this office."

Sam takes the seat right in front of the desk.

"I can't imagine what you're talking about," Sam says with a chuckle.

"Just met an old boyfriend in here," Artie says, rolling his eyes.

"I remember praying to God that you weren't straight almost as soon as I walked in here. You were the most gorgeous guy I had ever met," Sam says.

"And as soon as I asked you out I panicked because I thought you would think the movie deal depended on the date or something, and I really, really didn't want you to think I was some sleezy director," Artie says.

"I think you should have been more concerned with a sleezy client trying to seduce you for more than just a coffee and dinner," Sam says.

"Oh really? What exactly was this sleezy client up to?" Artie asks, leaning back in his chair.

Sam stands up and walks slowly around the desk.

"Well he may have noticed that there was a very attractive man sitting behind a very attractive desk-"

"Are you attracted to desks now?" Artie interrupts. "Do I need to be jealous?"

Sam glares at him.

"Sorry, sorry, please continue with your story."

"Thank you," Sam says, now leaning back on the desk, right in front of Artie. "As I was saying, I walked in here to see an attractive man sitting behind an attractive desk. I was brand new in town and I hadn't been laid in forever. And never with a guy, which is kind of important when you're gay. So my imagination ran a little wild."

Artie pulls Sam down for a deep kiss. When they pull apart, Artie wraps his arms around Sam's neck to keep him close.

"Where exactly did your imagination go?" Artie asks softly.

Sam smiles and moves Artie's legs so he's being straddled. Then, he scoops Artie up into his arms. Artie laughs and kisses Sam again, lightly.

"Mostly it went to places where you were on your desk in quite a few different positions either naked or getting closer to being naked," Sam says.

As soon as Sam sets Artie down on the desk, he attacks Artie's throat with his lips. Artie throws his head back and groans.

"Maybe you should take me to some of those places too. I like the naked place," Artie pants out.

He slides his hands under Sam's shirt and tugs it upwards. Sam helps pull it off, tosses it behind him, and runs his fingers through Artie's hair. Artie is working determinedly to get Sam's pants off and Sam is only too happy to help. He finishes his declothing by taking off his socks, shoes, and pushing his pants and underwear all the way off into a pile in the corner.

Artie openly leers at Sam before pulling him in close between his legs again. He holds Sam's shoulders and leans in to nip at the junction of his neck and shoulder. Sam leans into his touch and moans as Artie kisses his way up to the shell of Sam's ear.

"What positions exactly did you imagine me in?" Artie asks softly, tracing the shell of Sam's ear with his tongue.

"W-w-well…" Sam stutters.

Artie pulls back and cups Sam's chin with a hand. He runs his thumb along Sam's bottom lip.

"You were saying, dear?" Artie says.

"Well my favorite had you spread out on the desk and me removing every piece of your clothing as I figured out exactly what two men could do together," Sam says, lifting Artie more fully onto the desk.

"I always did like your imagination," Artie says.

He turns and pulls his legs up onto the desk. Sam gets up and straddles Artie's hips, grinding down.

"Mr. Abrams I think you should join me in the naked place," Sam says.

Artie nods and starts unbuttoning his shirt. When Sam grabs his hands and carefully holds them above his head, Artie looks up at him questioningly.

"Let me," Sam says.

With that, he starts undoing the buttons with one hand, kissing, licking, and nipping his way down Artie's body as more and more skin is revealed. He releases Artie's wrists so they can take his shirt off and so he can start working Artie's pants off.

"Dammit Artie, why did you have to wear a belt today?" Sam asks.

Artie pants and arches up as Sam leans down and kisses right above his belt buckle.

"Sorry, wasn't planning on fucking you on a desk today," Artie says.

He knocks Sam's hands out of the way to undo his belt and pants. Sam pulls them down along with Artie's underwear.

"Well today is your lucky day," Sam says.

Sam covers Artie's naked body with his own. They grind against each other as their mouths crash in sloppy, openmouthed kisses. They get harder as the friction between them increases.

"Lube is in the top drawer by my calf," Artie says.

Sitting up, Sam says, "Getting excited, Artie?"

Artie gestures at their groins.

"I think we're both pretty excited," he says dryly.

He wraps a hand around Sam's erection, pleased when Sam arches above him and groans.

"I could do this all evening if you prefer," Artie teases as he strokes Sam gently.

When Sam tries to speed up the rhythm, Artie stops him with his free hand. Sam moans and pulls away to reach for the lube in the drawer. Artie looks on appreciatively as Sam leans backwards. He runs his hand up Sam's thighs to cup his ass.

"How am I supposed to manage to get the lube if you keep distracting me? This is difficult enough as it is," Sam says.

"Yeah, but even if it takes you all day I get to look at your beautiful body. Sounds like a damn fine way to spend a day," Artie says.

Sam rolls his eyes and continues to fumble with the drawer. He manages to wrench it open and find the lube. Artie widens his eyes in anticipation. With a wicked grin, Sam slides off of Artie and stands just beside him in.

Instantly, Artie props himself up so he's resting on one elbow and facing Sam. In response to Artie's rather intimidating glare, Sam just shrugs and looks him up and down.

"I could spend all day looking at you, too," Sam says.

Artie starts a terse reply before cutting himself off with a simple "Okay."

That wasn't what Sam expected.

"What?"

"I said okay. You can watch if you want," Artie says, lying back down flat on the desk.

With careful deliberation, Artie covers his eyes with one arm and trails his other hand down his body. He exaggerates his groans for Sam's benefit and at Sam's sudden stillness he smiles in satisfaction.

"Artie," Sam's voice catches.

"Yes- ah that feels good- Sam?" Artie says as he wraps his hand around his erection.

He turns to look over at his boyfriend, who is staring at him wide-eyed with clenched hands.

"You're so hot. Just give me a sec," Sam says.

Sam squirts out the lube, covering his hand, and bends over Artie as he reaches behind him to start stretching himself. Artie props himself up again so he can kiss Sam. The kiss is surprisingly chaste considering Sam has started fucking himself on his own fingers. Artie reaches up with one hand to cup Sam's cheek. They break apart with smiles on their faces.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sam says breathlessly.

He strokes Artie's erection with his lubed hand.

"Me too. I love you," Artie says.

Even though this isn't the first time he's told Sam he loves him, it's kind of embarrassing for Artie; he isn't prone to emotional outbursts. Sam's eyes light up as he straddles Artie again. He lowers himself slowly on Artie's erection. His breathing is tense and he screws his eyes shut.

When he's sunk all the way down he begins breathing more normally and he opens his eyes again. He starts moving, setting off fireworks in Artie's belly. Artie runs his hands down Sam's body. Sam moans and when Artie finally gets to his erection he gets even louder and clenches tightly around Artie.

"Oh god, you're so tight. I'm not going to last long," Artie says.

"That's fine. Me either," Sam says.

They settle into a rather erratic rhythm and before long Sam is cumming along Artie's abs. The sudden tightness causes Artie to cum too

Sam pulls off with a groan and settles on top of Artie, laying his head so he can hear Artie's heartbeat.

"You know we should probably clean up, right?" Artie says.

"Probably," Sam replies.

"You're not going to go get anything to clean up with, are you?" Artie asks.

"Probably not," Sam says.

"That's okay with me. We're already going to have to pay extra for the moving van, so there's no sense rushing things," Artie says.

Sam looks up at Artie and scoots up to give him a kiss.

"I love you too."


End file.
